Dangerous Games
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Summary: Set after Rosewood, Emily and Hanna share an apartment in New York while attending college. After a college research event, Hanna finds herself being stalked by someone whose motive couldn't more different to A's. Hannily fic.


**Summary: Set after Rosewood, Emily and Hanna share an apartment in New York while attending college. After a college research event, Hanna finds herself being stalked by someone whose motive couldn't more different to A's. Hannily fic. **

**A/N: Random idea I came up with after watching a lot of 'Stalked: Someone's watching'. Let me know if I should continue. Eventual Hannily _romance_ by the way. **

"Hanna, you're going to be late!" Emily called toward the bedroom without looking up from her laptop. She'd already reminded Hanna of the time four times but despite answering her the blonde still hadn't come out.

"I know, I'm coming!" Hanna yelled back a few seconds before she walked out of the bedroom. "Well? How do I look?"

"Hmm?" Emily had been reading over an especially tricky paragraph of her essay but she looked up at the question. Her eyes widened at the sight of her friend. Hanna had opted for a short red dress that perfectly accentuated her curves, while her hair hung slightly curled around her shoulders. "Whoa, you look amazing."

Hanna grinned, seemingly happy with the answer. She moved over to Emily and sat next to her. "Are you sure you can't come with me? I left my plus one open for you and this thing will be way more fun with you there."

"Sorry." Emily frowned apologetically. She wanted nothing more than to say yes and go to Hanna's college event with her but she had so much work to do. "I have to finish this essay, otherwise I would."

Hanna sighed softly, glaring at Emily's laptop like it was to blame. "Well just so you know, I'm going to have a horrible time without you tonight."

Emily shook her head in amusement, a fond smile tugging at her lips. She sat forward and moved her laptop off her lap, onto the coffee table. "Let me drive you there. I can be ready in five minutes, tops. I'll pick you up too."

"No." Hanna shook her head resolutely. "I already told you, if you're not coming with me you're not driving me there either."

"Hanna, you're being unreasonable." Emily sighed and grabbed Hanna's hand. "Come on, just let me drive you. Please?"

"No, and stop trying to convince me with handholding." Hanna playfully pushed Emily's hand away. "It's fine, I'm just going to catch a cab. I know you have an early class tomorrow, I don't want you waiting up for me."

Emily was slightly distracted by the idea that Hanna had actually memorized her schedule but she shrugged it off. Hanna was capable of paying attention sometimes, it wasn't all that odd. "I'm waiting up anyway, you know that. Wait…you will be coming home tonight, won't you? You didn't mean don't wait up like…that?"

"No, Emily." Hanna grinned, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that, stop worrying so much."

"I'm your best friend and your roommate, it's my job to worry about you." Emily countered pointedly. "I can't believe I'm letting you go to this thing alone. I can blow off my essay, just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"You'd blow off your essay just for me?" Hanna teasingly nudged Emily's shoulder. "Relax, Em. It's fine. I'll be fine. My friends from class are going to be there, remember?"

"Right." Emily smiled sheepishly. "I'm still going to wait up for you. This essay is going to take a few hours to finish anyway and you know I can't…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. She had been about to say that she couldn't settle unless she knew Hanna was home but didn't want to seem too overbearing. "Just…please be careful tonight."

"Emily, Emily, Emily…" Hanna drawled, throwing her arms around Emily's neck. She hugged her tightly from the side. "You worry too much, okay? Finish your essay, I'll do this stupid research thing and I'll be back before you know it. Oh and order pizza for when I get home."

"Sure, Hanna." Emily reached up and rubbed Hanna's arm, the only part of her she could really reach in the slightly awkward position. "You're going to be late for your 'stupid research thing'."

"Oh right." Hanna laughed and let go of Emily. She stood up and hurried towards the door. "I'll see y…"

"Keys!" Emily interrupted knowingly. "Don't forget your keys."

"Right." Hanna grabbed her keys from the table and shot Emily a sheepish smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Be locked out, probably." Emily smirked. "I'll see you when you get back."

Hanna offered a quick wave before she ducked out of the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Emily sighed and picked up her laptop. Damn essay.

**XXX**

"Where's your girlfriend tonight, Marin?"

Hanna heaved a heavy sigh when the blonde slid up next to her. "Don't start with me, Parker. She's not my girlfriend. She's just my best friend."

"If she's your best friend, I must be barely an acquaintance." Parker pointed out, crossing her arms. "Where is she, anyway? If I had a girlfriend as hot as that, I'd want to show her off."

"Why are we even friends?" Hanna glared at the other girl. She'd met Parker in her first week at college and despite her sarcasm and bordering on hostile behaviour, they'd become friends. "For your information, Emily is at home, working on an essay. You're driving me home after this thing by the way so don't get drunk."

Parker shrugged and glanced around the large room. Hanna had positioned herself in the corner and that was absolutely fine with Parker. She hated big events. And people. "Pretty fancy for a college research event, right?"

Hanna nodded, her eyes flitting around the room. "I didn't think there would be this many people here." She glanced sidelong at Parker. "I take it you didn't bring a plus one either?"

Parker shook her head. "My dog had important plans."

Hanna huffed out a sigh. "You're ridiculous."

Parker grinned and bumped her shoulder against Hanna's. "Whatever. It's not like I want to be here anymore than you do. You know this kind of thing isn't my scene."

Hanna nodded and took a sip from the glass of cheap wine in her hand. Her eyes flitted around the room in search of anyone who looked like they knew the slightest bit about design. "How are we supposed to find anyone in here?"

Parker shrugged. "I saw some people with nametags earlier, maybe their major is written on there."

"Right." Hanna nodded and thrust her glass into Parker's hand. "I'm going to go and mingle, I guess. I may as well get something done while I'm here."

"Hanna Marin being productive?" Parker smirked, feigning surprise. "Do my eyes deceive me?" she didn't wait for an answer before she continued smoothly. "Come and find me when you finish mingling. We can cause some trouble."

"I'll come and find you so you can drive me home." Hanna retorted before she walked off without so much as a backwards glance.

**XXX**

Hanna groaned softly as she stumbled into the house, shutting the door behind her. Wearing high heels really hadn't been a good idea. Neither had drinking several glasses of wine before she decided to leave for the night. Her eyes shifted to the couch, expecting to find Emily staring back at her. Instead she found Emily slouched on the couch with a textbook open in her lap. She was clearly asleep.

Hanna smiled to herself and walked unsteadily over to the couch. She carefully moved the book off Emily's lap and took a seat next to her.

"Emily." She whispered, lightly shaking Emily's shoulder. "Em, wake up."

"Hmm?" Emily hummed, her eyes slowly flitting open. "What? I'm awake."

"Sure you are." Hanna smirked, glancing over at Emily's laptop. It was shut, suggesting Emily had finished with her essay, at least for the night. "Sorry I'm late, I ended up staying longer than I planned."

"What time is it?" Emily sat up, stretching.

"Just after two." Hanna answered sheepishly as she stood up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and found the pizza box she'd been expecting to see on the counter. She moved back into the living room without bothering to reheat the food and slumped back down next to Emily. "You're the best. Have I ever told you that? Because you really are the best."

Emily laughed softly and leaned into Hanna's side. The blonde was clearly tipsy. "How did your crappy research thing go? Did you find out anything useful for your big project?"

"Yeah." Hanna answered around a mouthful of pizza. "I gave a bunch of people my number so we can meet up to talk about ideas and my project. The research thing wasn't as crappy as I thought it would be. Pizza?" she offered the box to Emily who shook her head. "Suit yourself. Parker was wondering where you were tonight."

"She was?" Emily asked in surprise. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you blew me off to work on a stupid essay." Hanna teased lightly, earning herself a light prod to the ribs. "I'm kidding, relax." She took a bite of pizza before continuing with her mouth full. "I made her drop me off for being such an ass."

"She was being an ass?"

Hanna shot Emily a pointed look. "She was being Parker."

Emily laughed knowingly. When she'd first met Hanna's friend they hadn't gotten along at all. It took a while to get to know Parker, not to mention the time it took to get used to her sense of humour. "At least you didn't have to take a cab."

"True." Hanna muttered, resting her head against Emily's shoulder.

They fell into silence for a few minutes until Emily spoke up. "I'm going to head to bed, Han." She waited for a moment but when Hanna didn't answer her she looked down. She smiled fondly when she found that Hanna had dozed off, half a slice of pizza still held loosely in her hand. Emily gently took the pizza from Hanna and tossed it back into the box on the coffee table. "Hanna? Hanna, you have to wake up."

Hanna merely grunted in reply and shifted closer to Emily.

"Hanna." Emily jostled her shoulder, finally managing to wake Hanna up. "Come on, we should both go to bed. I have an early class tomorrow, remember?"

Hanna mumbled something and sat up, running a hand over her face. "Right. Yeah, I'm going to bed."

Emily watched in amusement as Hanna stood up and stumbled towards her bedroom. "Do you need some help?"

"No." Hanna waved a hand as she opened her door with the other. "I've got it. 'Night, Ems."

"Goodnight." Emily replied as she watched Hanna stumble into the bedroom. She didn't doubt that she'd find Hanna sprawled out on her bed, still in her dress tomorrow morning. Deciding to leave the mess until tomorrow, Emily got up and headed in the direction of her own bedroom.

Unheard by either of them, Hanna's phone vibrated in her pocket with an incoming call from an unknown number.

**TBC**.


End file.
